


Fireflies

by ConboltIsFire



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConboltIsFire/pseuds/ConboltIsFire
Summary: A short poem once lost in time now returns to open a window to reveal a private moment between a time traveler and the boy who waited for her.





	Fireflies

**Fireflies**

On top of this mountain, the air was so pure and clear that, on the contrary, it was hard to breathe. The grass was nearly black, the night sky an opalescent swath of fabric, and their only lanterns were the glowing bodies of the fireflies. The whole universe was turning in a slow dance; for just a little while, Father Time was allowing himself to be distracted elsewhere, just for them.  
  
Wendy let herself meld together with the earth beneath her shoulders; the cold, dew-sprinkled grass a sharp contrast to Romeo's body covering hers, hot skin on skin, friction slow and sweet. One flicker of light would cast a tempting glow on his shoulder; the next would illuminate his wanton eyes staring into hers, memorizing her equally open and desperate face. Their roaming hands were relatively innocent compared to their bare forms; but alone and far away from the guild, she and her lover had no need to be cautious of interference.  
  
This wasn't a tragic, war-torn love story; but they were young enough that seven years made a real difference. Where he was once six years younger than she, he was now a year older.  Even waiting two years after her return to officially date her was torturous. When he had looked at her, even when young, it would have been ridiculous to ask him to think of any another girl. Despite the world cruelly ripping her away from him for so long, it gave him a chance to be with her as if the pain of loneliness was the cost of this love.   
  
Not that it mattered now. He was doing everything she wanted, yet he could do so much more if he wanted too. Desperate for her as he was, he had a tight control on the beast inside; despite their hands exploring freely over their unhidden forms, completely unveiled before each other’s eyes, he was stopping there, savoring her. He was worshiping her body, regardless of his worsening need, because his only overwhelming desire was to shower her with all of his great affection.  
  
Surroundings disappeared into the dark of night, they only had this time to themselves, illuminated by the few lingering fireflies.


End file.
